A Prologue
by trungkazama
Summary: A sequel to A Book. Ling Xiaoyu was the most important thing in Jin Kazama's life.. and now that her life hangs in the balance, what will Jin do?
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!

Summary: Continues with our wonderful story about Jin and Ling as college student's just living life (it's the sequel to a book)… yes I know it's been a long time, but I've been busy, but now I'm back! Yay!

He just couldn't have believed it happened… All the pain and struggling, had been in fact, worth it all in the end… If you're reading this, you're probably not understanding what the hell I'm talking about, let me recap. My name is Jin Kazama and I'm student in college studying literature in hopes of someday being a famous writer. The college which I attend plays no serious role, and will remain a mystery, much like how we never know where the Simpson's live or what is Malcolm's last name… we just don't know, and truly, its never been that important, you still watch the TV shows do you not? Point stated… Take it for what it is.

Last year was an interesting year, my friendship with a rather perky, but insightful Chinese girl named Ling Xiaoyu had grown immensely, and we spent all our time together. I also began a somewhat twisted friendship with a teacher of mine, Kazuya Mishima, a deeply disturbed man with genius oozing out of his mind; you know like, well all these analogies I might be boring you so you probably understand, I hope…

Well he had a secretive affair with the headmaster wife, Jun Kazama, and when that ended and she mysterious died, Kazuya went down a dark path and was later killed. Yes killed, so let me explain. Kazuya was killed by the headmaster Baek Do San but that's a different story…

Now let's talk about Ling Xiaoyu, while I would regret to inform she is not the love of my life, I would think she would be the closet thing. We had been through much last year together, much death and fear, and oddly enough supernatural occurrences, which include a mysterious adventure for Xiaoyu through her past life and finding her soul mate which was me, and for me, another life changing adventure that included strange visits from a very dead Kazuya and somehow daily occurrences leading me back to Xiaoyu. Now you must be saying if the heavens say you belong together, then you should be, but its not that easy.

Xiaoyu was struck with a terminal illness, brain cancer, a tumor that would soon push into her nasal cavity and take the only person in this world that mattered to me.

The summer apart as very painful, I would call her constantly to hear her voice, and in her raspy voice, she would say hello to me and talk about her day and daily nuances of her life. It made me happy, it made me sane. It reiterated the fact she was still, she hadn't left me yet. Now I'm a grown man, but I would admit, on occasion I would cry, but my rule was never cry when your talking to her, you need to be strong for her. But I must tell you, she was always stronger then I was.

When her mother called me to visit her in the hospital, I thought I had lost her forever. That this was my goodbye to her, as I came through the hospital doors. I rushed through the white hallway and past a crying couple that reeked of sadness over bleak death. Death lived in these hallways, choosing who to take and who to spare, sometimes just in spite of the pain that it would inflict on those left behind in their quake. I keep running, and I felt I was losing her.

After Ling had been diagnosed with cancer, my supernatural visits from Kazuya had ended. My so call pre-mourning phase as my psychiatrist said was a point in my mind where I needed someone or something to blame. I blame everyone, I blame death, I blamed Kazuya, I blamed myself, but the point of no return was when I blamed Xiaoyu. How could I do something so awful? I still remember by breakdown in the office as Dr. Remer gave me a hug of condolence… and yelling, you can't leave me behind, because its not fair, you can't just leave me here all alone…

The hallways continue on this strange path as I run to her. I run past a nurse and a patient and into the elevator. The elevator hums it soft music and a sudden pause from the insanity that was brewing in my mind. As the elevator began to move up, I felt my mind try to organize my thoughts, what would I say, how would I act, what would I do if I did lose her. But there was no relief for me.

The elevator stopped, and within that instant, terrible images her Xiaoyu dying, without me there to say goodbye flashed in my mind and I began to bang furiously at the door. But within that instant I felt someone else was in the elevator with me. I turn around none other then to see my dead mentor Kazuya.

Kazuya: So… haven't seen you in awhile.

Jin: Kazuya, or dead corporal being, what do you want now?

Kazuya: She's going to pull through, she's a strong one.

Jin: And why out of nowhere have you come back, just to tell me

Kazuya: I just felt like being the bearer of good news…

Jin: Are you lying to me?

Kazuya: Um… No.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes…

Jin: You can't lie to me Kazuya. I need this to be true!

And all that son of bitch could do was smile as the elevator door opened and he was gone.

As I left the elevator I saw Ling's mother in the hallway with tears in her eyes. She turns around to see me and I know something dramatic has happened.

Ms. Xiaoyu: Jin! Oh my Gosh! Jin… she's going to be fine.. She's going to fine!

I run as fast as I can with a big smile on my face as I gave Xiaoyu's mother a rather forceful hug. I can see her father wiping tears off his eyes and just the happiness and relief this has all brought…

Ms. Xiaoyu: Jin… She's gone into remission… It's a miracle!

I leave to go into her room to find her sleeping… Remarkably beautiful and she's staying! The happiness was so intense…

Ling: Jin… are you watching me sleep, because that would be strange…

Jin: Um… sorry… but… um…

Ling: I know… Can you believe it?

Jin: I can't… I truly can't…

To be continued


	2. Exesentially annoyed

Chapter 2

"Existentially Annoyed"

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!

Note: Oh yeah and girls, appreciate the whole Xiaoyu admiring Jin, cause I'm a guy, and well.. eww.. you get it.

This chapter gets a little hot, but don't worry, it'll still be PG13 /T

Summary: Ling Xiaoyu has returned to school, and tries to return her life back to normal, but a certain overprotective Jin Kazama inadvertently stands in her way.

Ling POV

I love the guy, I mean I really do, and I appreciate all that he has done for me… But he's driving me crazy! If your wondering what' I'm talking about, let me tell you. Its months after my cancer went into remission and Jin's been there all the way… And in a sense it's what I needed, my parents were not sure about me returning to school, but I needed to get back into the routine of everyday life.

The only reason I could come back to school was thanks to Jin, he spoke about how he was planning to move in an apartment nearby the school and how he was looking for a roommate. While most parents would be weary of their daughter moving in with a boy, this was no ordinary boy, and my parents have come to love him. Kind of odd, but I guess he really proved himself to my parents when he showed some much dedication when I was in the hospital.

At first I was excited at the idea. It would be my wonderful excuse to head back to school, and Jin was my best friend. Moving in and everything was just so exciting, I just couldn't wait. But that when it started, Jin began to monitor everything about me. Yes, I mean at first it was nice to know he cared so much and I really appreciated it, but it just got annoying, at times constricting!

He made me sleep at a certain time (damn it 8:30), watched what I ate and where I was going at all times. He wanted to know everything, and it was frightened me. He became intensely upbeat as well and I knew something was wrong. Jin was always trying to take care of me, like he was walking on eggshells. Sure I may sound like a complaining bitch, but I just want to tell him. But know this mean so much to him and I should let him have that.

School began in a week and he was already driving me crazy. I tried hard as I could to get some alone time. Barnes and Nobles became my best friend for those past few days. God, Jin wouldn't even let me have caffeine so my Barnes and Nobles visits were filled with silence, a good book and venti cup of caramel frappuccino. Of course when I tried to sneak home he would give me a lecture about how I have to stay healthy and that he was worried sick about me.

You see I've been keeping up this façade that I enjoy his constant watching, that I would be absolutely lost without him. While the fact I feel he was more handy-cap then I was due to his constant worrying about me. But I had finally lost over dinner last night… and let me tell you the whole story.

Jin had returned home from the Italian take out (faster then I expected, so I grouchy I did not get my intake of caffeine for that day). He came with the usual, some chicken alfredo for him and a penne pesto for me. And while he was annoying, he came home with that damn handsome smug face, most likely for saving some money for being friends with the owner of the restaurant. But he calls me out and I see he's tired. He's must have been busy working out before he went to the restaurant, which to get off a tangent, for a geek, he had an amazing body. He worked out constantly if he wasn't reading, and well… know ladies…

But no way, not this time, Jin was not going to charm me out of this one, it's been 2 week and I was not going to deal with his crap and protectiveness anymore! So I confront him… For the better or worse, I needed to get it off my chest.

Jin: I brought home some take out, you hungry?

Ling: No, I'm okay; I'll be hungry in a few minutes.

Jin: Something the matter today Xiao?

Ling: Um… Well Jin… We need to talk…

Jin: Oh, Xiao, I know it's a girl thing, but the whole toilet seat thing is so hard to remember sometimes!

Ling: No Jin, its something else… Um… This is kind of hard for me, but I, I really appreciate all the stuff you've done for me. But, Jin, sometimes your too overprotective… I know you really care about me, but Jin, you need to back off a little.

Jin looked at me like a confused, but very cute puppy.

Jin: Um, sorry, I don't think I really understand what your talking about.

Ling: Just cut the crap Jin. I'm a grown girl, yes I survived cancer, great, I'm relieved I'm alive today, and I probably should make a lifetime movie about it, but right now, I just want to live my life like I did before.

Jin: I thought you were…

Ling: Jin, if you haven't noticed but you've become practically a mommy dearest! You huddle over me like this shadow, and I know you care, but Jin, it was hard enough to get through all, and I just want to be normal.

And without knowing it I'm in tears…

Jin: I'm sorry Xiao…

Ling: Jin, its been so hard, life is so weird… I thought you would be the one person who would understand that. I don't need constant reminders about it, I know it happened! Jin… I need you to back off…

Jin: Xiao, I know I've gone a little overboard but

Ling: How about a lot?

Jin: But we never speak of it! You know it was hard for me too! You were dying and I couldn't do anything, and it hurt so much! Xiaoyu, if you haven't noticed you are the most important person in my life… and I just can't lose you… I just can't lose you… Did you hear me… I can't lose you!

And he begins to cry… I rush over to him and quietly try to calm him down as I whisper "I 'm still here… I'm not going anywhere… Jin, don't worry…" and he sobbing quells… The next few events that took place, well don't ask me how it happened. I lean in closely as my lips brushes his… and with that he takes take as an invite and begins to kiss her. The first seconds it was soft, but the kiss deepened. His hands grabbed onto my waist to gain better access to my mouth as the kiss intensifies. I don't stop him, I don't want it to…

Seconds later we stand up as the kiss begins desperate, only taking quick seconds to breath in air. His kiss are demanding, and I meet with them I well as I can as he finds something better suited for our situation. My lips are bruised, but it was so amazing. He drops me on the table as my body hits the trays of food, I'm going to need to take a shower after this, but for the moment… I don't care.

He mounts me and I feel the sexual tension and somewhat frustration. It's taking so long to get here. I feel his desire and I react by moving my body against him. As he begins to lower himself to kiss me, the wet alfredo knocks his balance off and he falls off the table with a loud smack. My first reaction is to look down and find Jin.

Ling: Jin, oh my gosh, are you okay?

Jin: Ow….

And something inside of laughs… And I begin to laugh very loudly. With no control, I just can't control this laughter…

Jin: What's so funny?

He asks so jokingly and I don't know why. He stands up slowly and seems me laughing on the table as he smiles himself. He stops for a second to slowly brush my hair… I was nervous, did I really want to continue? But instead of doing anything romantic, he takes the fettuccini in my hair and spreads it all around… Second later he pours the whole entire pan of alfredo on me and I scream in surprise. Of course that meant retaliation as I struck back my pouring the penne pesto all over him. Within that instant our little love feast has turned into a food fight.

The fight went on for, well who knows how long, as we through pasta, sauce, parmesan and any other food we could get our hands on. The fight ended some time later and I just ended up on Jin's shoulder, covered in head to toe in take out Italian. And for some reason… I felt so complete.. I know we will have to deal with the repercussion of almost making love like bunnies on our dinning table, but for now… I just want to enjoy the moment…

Ling: Jin?

Jin: Um?

Ling:… Thanks…

Jin: Your welcome.

Ling: I probably should take a shower…

Jin: Need anyone to join you?

That old joke… But it was different this time he said… Because he might have meant it…

Ling: No, its okay

And I smile at him… and leave him to this thoughts… Little did I know, after going into the bathroom, Jin whispered softly, I miss you already…

Mushy and romantic, but needed to start off the story with a BANG! R AND R… THANKS TO LIL TOMMY GIRL, ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!


	3. The Fishing Trip!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

Summary: Its time of year again, the annual fishing trip!

Jin Pov

It's about 1 in the morning as I wake myself up for a wonderful sleep, but the excitement was all the adrenaline I needed to get up at such an hour. I sneak quietly into Xiao's room to see she's been asleep for awhile already and while I don't have to heart to wake her up, I still want to go on the annual fishing trip. Well it wasn't last year, but now I've made it a tradition.

I hear her stir and for some reason being around Xiao made me smile more then ever. Sure, that whole Italian take-out incident would have changed the dynamic of anyone relationship, but for some we blocked it out and we never spoke of it again. I like how we didn't have to deal with anything that could forever change our relationship but at the same time I wanted something out of it. But I don't mind for now.

I sneak quietly, like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. As I get closer I see her sleeping form and her teddy bear Mr. Darcy… Which being a lit major annoys me to no end. I move my hands slowly and with it I give Xiao a violent jerk and instantly throws her out of a once peaceful sleep

Ling: What, what? Jin, what the hell are you doing?

Jin: Wake up! Its time for the annual fishing trip.

Ling: That stupid trip you took me on last year? No, Jin Kazama let me sleep so I can enjoy my weekend!

Jin: C'mon you loved it last time.

Ling: As much as being impaled with a gigantic railroad spike.

Jin: In some cultures that's consider fun. So c'mon.

Ling: Who the hell does that?

Jin: I don't know…

Ling: I'm not getting out of this bed.

Jin: Yes you are.

Ling: hey what are you doing? Wait… don't you dare… You drop Mr. Darcy right now.

Jin: No.

Ling: You better.

Jin: How about no?

Ling: You immature ninkapoop!

Jin: Where did you get that word from?

Ling: From your mom.

Jin: Nice.

Ling: Now let go of Mr. Darcy!

Jin: I will not.

Ling: You know how childish this, your going to blackmail with a teddy bear.

Jin: Whatever works, I always say.

Ling: Well you know what I say, Jin's a crazy son of a…

But she was interrupted when I toppled on top of her, my stomach lying on top of her back.

Ling: Oh Gosh Jin, how much do you weigh. You're crushing me!

Jin: Alright, in exchange for air and safe return of Mr. Darcy you will go on that trip with me.

Ling: Jin, this is so childish!

Jin: then why are you about to give in?

Ling: I was not about to give in.

Jin: Yes you were.

Ling: Listen here you twisted megalomaniac, but you better get off me.

Jin: No, not until you decide to go on the trip…

Ling: I will never go!

**45 Min's Later**

Ling: I can believe I'm going…

Jin: C'mon you'll love it. Well drive past the field where supposedly 3 hillbillies got impregnated by aliens.

Ling: You know I wish to pregnant with an alien baby just to get out of this. And you know what, I hate fishing, I think its dumb.

Jin: Well, too bad, your in the car are you not…

Ling: Well damn it Jin I didn't have much a choice when you picked me up and ripped up Mr. Darcy.

Jin: I know…

Ling: Damn you Jin, I loved Mr. Darcy.

Jin: Look on the Brightside; you get spend the day with your best friend.

Ling: Oh… Are we meeting him at the lake?

Jin: Ouch Xiao, that hurt…

Ling: Oh, I'm sorry…

Jin: That's okay… I forgive you.

Ling: Oh thank you so much Master Kazama.

Jin: Well I just wanted for us to bond…

Ling: We can easily bond back at the apartment.

Jin: Not as well as you can on a boat. Look at a Leonardo Dicapro and Kate Winselt when their characters got on the titanic… They get so close they fall madly in love…

Ling: And Jack ends up with eternal frostbite and Kate's character Rose has to pry his dead, icy cold hands off hers and he slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea so she can continue living.

Jin: You ruined my point.

Ling: I'm sorry… No please continue, please.

Jin: How about, um…

Ling: Quit, you can't think of anything and you never will..

Jin: Thanks for the support Xiao…

Ling: Anytime… Hey when are we getting there...?

Jin: Maybe never…


End file.
